


Tales of Alba

by Btw Where The Hell Are We (GrumpDerpShipping)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, Offscreen character death, Pre-Canon, Shiro has a cat, Short Story, minor garrison adashi, soft cat things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpDerpShipping/pseuds/Btw%20Where%20The%20Hell%20Are%20We
Summary: The Garrison has a long-standing and powerful figure behind its walls. A creature even more powerful than the highest ranked admirals. And it was all because Takashi Shirogane really, really likes cats.





	1. Story of Alba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadet Takashi finds a kitten and brings her back to the Garrison.

“Takashi, hurry up!” Shiro fumbled his hands around to quickly finish tying the jacket around his waist before taking a few long strides to catch up with Adam. With neither of them bound by Garrison duties for one glorious day out of the week, two of the program’s top students had hung up their uniforms for one afternoon in favor of having fun in the nearby city. Something that was absolutely, positively, not a date. Or at least as far as their classmates knew.

Shiro met Adam’s pace and interlocked their fingers as they walked, stomachs full from a nice lunch and wallets gradually emptying from their inability to stop buying each other sappy gifts from whatever store they chose to window shop. “The next bus will be here in a few minutes if you’re ready to head back,” Adam said, showing him the bus schedule on his phone.

The raven-haired cadet nodded and rested his chin on Adam’s shoulder. “‘m yeah, getting pretty tired…”

Adam smiled and rolled his eyes as he reached up to pat his hair. “Oh, poor baby…” He led Shiro to the bench next to the bus stop and reluctantly let him settle his head into his lap.

Shiro hung his arm limb off the side of the bench, swaying it from side to side in boredom while Adam kept an eye out for the bus. His eyes glanced down at the gaps in the bench and oddly enough, something else stared back. His body tensed as fur brushed his fingertips only for a small calico cat to make itself known to the boys.

Its colored spots were sparse, leaving most of its fur a blinding white. It gazed up at Shiro before letting out an adorable squeak. Shiro covered his mouth in shock before slowly reaching out to pick up the kitten. The calico eagerly nuzzled into his hands and mewled again as Shiro picked it up and held it.

“Takashi…” Adam held a stern warning in his voice. He knew about his boyfriend’s love for cats and exactly where his mind was going.

“Adam, she’s so cute!” Shiro cradled the cat and ran his fingers through the fur on her small head.

“We can’t keep a cat at the Garrison, Shiro!”

“Watch me!” Shiro pulled off his jacket and bundled it around the small cat as the bus approached.

Adam groaned and followed him onto the bus, knowing he couldn't wrestle the cat out of his arms without a risk coming to the cat’s health. Shiro showed his student pass to the driver and settled into one of the back seats, keeping the squeaking bundle close as Adam joined him with an exasperated sigh. “You are going to be in so much trouble…”

The cat peeked out of the jacket bundle and stared up at Adam before gently reaching out to touch his arm. “Come on Adam, she likes you. Do you really wanna throw her out in the cold?” Shiro whined and leaned closer to Adam, setting the bundle into Adam’s lap. Adam reluctantly set his hand on the kitten’s small head, smiling softly as it purred and nuzzled his fingers. “She’s like our little baby…” Shiro hummed happily as he leaned on Adam’s shoulder.

Adam smiled softly and continued to pet her. “She needs a name…”

“mm...how about Alba”

“Alba?” Adam raised an eyebrow, the cat squeaking in response.

“Hear that? She likes it!” Shiro beamed.

Adam chuckled and planted a soft kiss to Shiro’s forehead. “You’re such a dork.”

\----------

“I got the food!”

“I still can’t believe you're doing this...” Adam sighed as he pet the freshly cleaned kitten in his lap. Shiro shut the door to their dorm and opened the doggy bag of chicken scraps from the kitchen. Alba mewled and hopped down to the floor to eat from Shiro’s hand. “How did you even get that?”

Shiro shrugged and continued to feed Alba small bites of chicken. “Hard to say no to the star student, I guess.”

“You spoiled jerk…” Adam mumbled, his jealousy over Shiro's amount of special treatment didn't affect their relationship at all but it was still very much present.

“You're right, I am spoiled with a perfect boyfriend and our adorable daughter.” Shiro shot him a small wink and Alba mewled, patting Shiro's hand to ask from more food.

“That's enough for now Alba. I'll give you a little more later.” Shiro set the bag down and pulled her into his lap. Alba mewled and kneaded her paws into his leg while Shiro’s fingers curled through the fur on her cheeks. “C’mon Adam, you have to at least admit she’s cute.”

A purr rumbled in Alba’s throat as Adam joined them on the floor of the room. She stretched out her neck to sniff Adam’s hand and nuzzled his digits while remaining in Shiro’s lap. Adam let out a sigh and pet her head. “Yeah, she is pretty cute…”

From then on the two cared for the small kitten in secret. Shiro managed to sweet talk his way into getting some bowls from the kitchen to use for food, water, and the eventual and horrific realization that was sneaking out to buy cat litter. At night Shiro would rise from his cluttered bed and cross the room to lay with Adam on the small twin mattress.

Once both were settled in, Alba took that as a cue to join them. She paced over their bodies, the slight pressure of her paws on their sides being slightly painful but neither would dare shift and force her to jump off. She would eventually settle in the gap between them, curled up in a tiny ball and kneading her claws into the blanket in a slow rhythm as she fell asleep. They were content this way for about two weeks before disaster struck.

Adam was the first one awake as usual, whining out complaints about being late for breakfast to the half-asleep teammate pinning him to the mattress. Shiro whined as Adam practically dragged him out of bed and into his uniform, wearily checking to make sure Alba had enough food and water before leaving the room. Unbeknownst to them, the door to said room closed behind them a bit later than they thought.

Alba flicked her tail passed the doorway just before it closed, her two friends had already turned the corner and she had completely lost track of where they went. That was hardly a concern, however, as the kitten trotted away to explore the new labyrinth of corridors that had opened up to her. 

\----------

“Alba! We’re back!”

“Takashi don’t shout it out. Someone might hear.” Adam warned in a hushed whispered as the exhausted cadets stepped into the dorm room.

Shiro waved off Adam’s worry and looked around the small room. “Come on out baby. It’s just us.” he dropped to his knees and shimmied under Adam’s bed to see if she was there. “Adam, do you see her?”

“No trace of her…” Adam muttered as he peeled back the blankets on their beds to check. Adam felt worry gather in the pit of his stomach. “Kashi...I think she got out…”

A startling loud bang came back in response as Shiro smacked his head on the bed frame as he pulled back. “What?! How??”

Adam winced at the hit and looked around the room again. “I don’t know, but she isn’t here, Takashi. If she’s not in the room then where is she?”

The panic in Shiro’s eyes did more than any amount of words could do to convey his fear of every hypothetical situation that could now have happened while they were gone. Shiro waited until the pulsing pain in his head subsided before standing up. He shoved the door back open, the automatic mechanism being far too slow for his state of mind right now.

“Takashi wait!” Adam ran after him, fighting his urge to not run in the halls and risk getting yelled at. Shiro disregarded that worry entirely as he raced down the halls, his boots sliding on the floor and knocking him into the walls as he sharply turned the corners of the winding halls. His eyes scanning every nook and cranny as he sped past other cadets, looking for any trace of the cat.

“Takashi slow down!” Adam yelped as he finally caught up to him, nearly tripping over him when Shiro suddenly stopped and crouched on the floor. In between his fingers was a small white hair, two bright and short to be from any of the Garrison staff.

“She was down this way…” Shiro rose to his feet again and continued the search at a mercifully slower pace.

As they passed an intersecting hallway Adam grabbed Shiro’s collar and pulled him back. Shiro looked back at him in confusion, only getting a point down the other hall as a response. A small striped tail flicked and curled at the far end of the hall before disappearing completely into an open doorway. Shiro didn’t think twice about following Alba but Adam tried tugging him back again.

“Wait, those are the offices. We could get in serious trouble for going in there!”

“We don’t have a choice, Adam. If they find Alba we’re in even worse trouble.” Shiro shook off Adam’s grip and approached the office in question. It wasn’t as hard as Adam was making it out to be. Get in, get Alba, get out. Get in, get Alba, get out.  Get in, get Al-

“Need something cadet?”

Shiro’s back was conditioned to straighten at the sound of Iverson’s voice, another year in this place and his hand would have already been at his forehead in a salute. “N-no, sir! I just misplaced something, wondering if any of the officers kept a lost and found.” If Shiro wasn’t the up and coming star student, lying through his teeth probably wouldn’t have worked.

Iverson seemed to scan his face before responding. “Try Officer Hendrick if you lost something, but more importantly you should keep better track of our things cadet.” 

Shiro's eyes trailed down to Alba circling one of the thick legs of Iverson’s desk. “Yes sir, it won’t happen again.”

“You have a bright future here, Shirogane. I expect better than these kinds of-”

“Merw”

Shiro’s bit his lip as if holding back a tidal wave of curses as Iverson stopped mid-sentence and rolled back in his chair to investigate the noise. Alba shamelessly walked into his field of vision, staring up at his face with her big bulbous eyes and rubbing against his feet. Shiro was paralyzed from the fear of what would happen. Iverson was ruthless in their training and even if he didn’t get punished the kitten would probably be kicked out like a pest to fend for herself. Would they put her down? It wasn’t exactly easy to determine what a government military would do with a stray animal on their premises but the worst case scenario put Shiro on the verge of tears.

Iverson was rightfully hesitant but picked the small cat up by the scruff, holding up the rest of it with his other hand until he could gently set it on his desk. “What the heck is a cat doing here?”

Shiro wasn’t entirely sure if that was directed at him or a general statement, he was just relieved that Iverson was being gentle. “Beats me, sir…”

“Shiro, did you find Alba yet?” Adam peered into the room and immediately covered his mouth when he saw Iverson.

The commander raised an eyebrow, looking between the two fearful cadets and the kitten investigating the papers and other items on his desk. “Shirogane, Winters, you wouldn’t happen to know where this cat came from, would you?” he voice carried a strong warning that whatever they did at this point, they weren’t coming out of the office unscathed.

Shiro bit his lip and sighed, there wasn’t a single way around this. “Yes, we brought her in and kept her in our dorm. We didn’t mean to let her get out!” Shiro’s posture stayed straight and professional as he held back his emotions and all the tear-filled begging he wanted to do not to have her hurt.

Alba, clearly being unable to read the room, meowed loud and cheerful, nuzzling Iverson’s large knuckles and hopping into his lap. She laid down on his legs, paws widely spread out and hanging over the edge of the chair, bright eyes still staring up at him as she purred.

“Well, no wonder she got out. You were keeping her in a damn dorm room, we pack you kids into those like sardines. But this little thing saw a chance for something better, and she took it. A fearless explorer, like the many who have served in the Galaxy Garrison. Such an admirable creature...” Iverson's chest swelled with pride as he spoke, fingers rubbing circles into the fur on her side.

It took a moment for either of the cadets to process what he was rambling about.

“So...would you let her stay..?” Shiro knew he should have bit his tongue on trying to ask that but at least Iverson didn’t look horribly offended by the question when he looked back at the two cadets.

“Fine, if she strived to be here, I can’t stop her. But you two sneaking a stray animal onto Garrison property is another story!” Adam winced at the scolding tone while Shiro took it in stride. They really should have seen this coming. “Instead of slacking off long enough to find another cat to bring here, you’ll be spending the next month taking over cleaning duties from the other cadets! And the supplies for her is coming out of your monthly allowances.”

Shiro held in a whine and saluted, Adam following suit. “Yes, sir!” the replied, eager to serve so long as that meant Alba was allowed to stay.

\----------

Shiro whined as he collapsed on the bed, Adam following suit, pressing the air out of Shiro’s chest with a painful wheeze. Their arms and legs refused to move with any sense of coordination or precision as they settled into bed from their long chore shift. Adam raised his head slightly to set his glasses on the table when a muffled meow came to the door. The boys shared a look before Adam reluctantly got up and shuffled back to the door. Neither of them had seen Alba in days and had been left to hope that Iverson kept his word.

Alba trotted proudly through the door. She meowed again and nuzzled Adam’s legs with a purr. Adam smiled and gently picked her up, carrying her to the bed and to Shiro’s waiting arms. “Look who showed up…”

Shiro only responded with a happy hum as he pet the kitten. Alba shook out her fur as Adam squirmed back onto the bed, a jingling noise coming from the new engraved dog tag attached to her collar, the Galaxy Garrison logo proudly emblazoned next to her name. Regardless of the authorities that would try to have her removed in the coming months, she belonged here, same as the rest of them.


	2. Lore of Alba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Shiro and his cat are making a new friend. Some are more happy about this than others.

“So there really is a cat with more security clearance than some officers?”

“We try to keep that part more under wraps but yeah, essentially. Do you want to meet her? I think I know where she is.”

Keith shrugged but agreed, he’d only just moved into his dorm and this was already weird. Shiro smiled and led him out into the hallways. It was daunting thinking about trying to navigate this place but Shiro had assured him he’d learn in time. He had been shockingly supportive to a bad seed like Keith. Part of him assumed that helping him apply had an ulterior motive for the officer. Regardless, it was better for his mental state if he at least pretended Shiro actually wanted to help him.

“Keith, you listening?”

“mh?” Keith looked back up and barely stopped himself from face planting into a wall. “S-sorry can you repeat that?”

“I was just pointing out that this is where my office is. In case you need to track me down for help.” Shiro said, a hand coming to Keith’s shoulder as a silent query if he was alright.

Keith nodded and let a faint smile curl on his lips. “Thanks, Shiro…”

Shiro removed the hand and continued walking. “And this…” Shiro stopped as he heard faint jingling from the adjacent office. “...is blatant favoritism.” he smiled as Alba emerged from Adam’s office, back arching as she stretched and yawned.

“Sorry that she likes the bed in my office more, Shiro.” Adam smiled before turning to Keith. “This the one that stole your car?” Keith’s face flushed with embarrassment, that wasn’t his proudest moment.

“Keith, this is Officer Winters, he’s one of the flight simulator instructors,” Keith muttered a greeting back as Alba approached him. He tensed at the strange animal staring at him, completely ready for it to hiss or bite.

“Don’t worry, Alba’s not a biter. Worst outcome is she gives you the cold shoulder.” Adam smiled, seeing the tenseness in the small cadet’s form. Despite the reassurance, Keith flinched when her nose tapped his pant leg as she sniffed him. He stayed awkwardly straight and stiff when the cat began purring and leaned all of its weight on Keith’s legs, eventually rolling over onto his feet and curling its paws into its chest.

“Uh, hi there...Alba… You okay down there or..?” Keith felt his face burn as he tried to make conversation with the cat.

Shiro bit back a snicker. “It’s okay Keith. Go ahead and pet her.” Keith glanced from the two officers to the cat at his feet before crouching down and bringing his hand to her fluffy head. Alba met him halfway and enthusiastically nuzzled his palm, purring and nudging her way into his personal space in a quest for more affection from the shy boy.

“She likes you. You know the other cadets are starting to associate that with good luck.” Adam smiled as Alba set her front paws on Keith's knees and nuzzled his face, her purring increasing in volume. Keith let out a faint giggle and continued to pet her in return.

Shiro eventually reached down to pick Alba up so Keith could stand up, the cat mewling in protest despite purring as the officer cradled her. “You might not see her very often but she naps in our offices a lot if you ever need a pick me up. She’s a great therapy pet.” Adam said, scratching under Alba’s chin as he passed by. “I’m sure you’ll do great here Keith. It’s good to have you.” Keith smiled faintly and nodded, it had been a long time since he felt welcomed.

\----------

Alba’s steps were a silent as ever as she crossed the hallway, officers trailing their hands down her fur as they walked by. She weaved through cadet legs as she entered the mess hall, the chatter around the room increasing tenfold when a group eating together spotted her and announced her presence to the surrounding tables.

Within seconds, students had completely ignored their trays and conversations, leaning over and stretching as far as they could to try and get Alba’s attention. Hands desperately pawed to get her to come closer, many holding pieces of their food for her to eat. Any ruckus like this would normally get the group of teens harshly scolded but even the officers got worked up in greeting the extremely elusive cat. Trying to find her was a fool’s errand. She came and went where she pleased and right now she just decided to cause a scene during lunch.

Alba gave passing nuzzles to some of the hands that waved down in her face and took the food offerings from others as she made her way through the room. “Alba! Over here!” A smaller cadet with thin brown hair stretched far over the bench, a food offering in hand as he whined and squirmed, hoping to gain her attention. Alba looked him over for a moment and approached the table.

“Whoa, she’s actually coming over.”

“Shh! Hunk, don’t scare her off…” Alba eyed the scrap of meat being offered as she approached before abruptly turning and giving a small nuzzle to Hunk’s fingers that were gripping the bench.

“Aww, hi there.” Hunk smiled and rubbed her forehead with his thumb.

“Hey! No fair…”

“Sorry, Lance. I guess she just doesn’t like you”

Lance pouted and tried to reach out to pet her but Alba left his reach before he could. “Ouch, sorry Lance.” Hunk pat his friend’s shoulder and helped him sit back up.

“How’d it feel??” a girl on the other side of the table leaned in close, in awe that Hunk was able to pet her.

“Oh, she’s soft. It’s like a tiny warm cloud that loves you.”

Lance groaned and rested his head on the table.

“Hey, you know what I’ve heard?” the girl spoke, piquing their interest. “There’s a rumor going around that at night if you find her wandering around after lights out and you give her a request, it comes true.”

“What?!” Lance shot up in his seat.

“You’re pulling our leg, Nadia.” Hunk narrowed his eyes.

“It’s true! There was a third year who was going to fail at the end of last year. He found Alba when he was sneaking out of his dorm and told her about it. The next day he passed all his final exams.”

Lance’s eyes were bright and wide, mouth agape in wonder. Hunk knew the look all too well. “Oh no… No, Lance, are you really going to get in that much trouble when we’ve only been here two months?”

“Relax Hunk, this is worth it. If I find can find her again I can finally get an edge over Keith.”

“That might be tougher than you think…” Nadia pointed out another table. Keith sat alone at the table on the far end of the room. He slowly picked at his tray until Alba stalked up to the table and hopped onto the bench, meowing up at Keith to get his attention. Keith smiled at the cat and pet her with his free hand while he ate. She nuzzled into the pets and scratches, eventually curling up with her chin on his leg. Lance growled at the sight, being the top first-year pilot wasn’t enough for him, was it? He also had to steal Lance’s only chance to change that. What a jerk. But Lance would show him. He’d show them all!

\----------

Despite Hunk’s complaints, Lance ventured out of his dorm after lights out. The sparse patrol of night guards was easy to slip by as he wandered the halls looking for the phantom feline. “Alright...come on out Alba… Here kitty kitty kitty. God does doing that even work?” Lance huffed and continued to creep through the hall.

As he impatiently stalked around the student dorms, a soft mew broke the silence. Lance stopped in his tracks and looked around for the source. “Merw…” There it was again! It was muffled so she wasn’t out in the open. Did she crawl into the vents? Could she even do that? A louder meow broke Lance’s train of thought.

“Alright, jeez, ‘m coming…” Wait, who was..? Oh god fucking dammit.

Lance turned as one of the dorm rooms opened, Keith standing before him, hair disheveled and eyes still heavy with sleep. Alba stepped in between the two of them. Oh great, she probably stank of Keith’s terrible mullet now.

“Oh, so now you finally let the poor girl out. You’ve been using her powers to make sure you’re better than me this whole time, haven’t you!” Lance glared, a finger pointing accusingly at his chest. Keith only managed a confused hum in his tired state. “Don’t toy with me mullet! You’re hogging the cat so that you can be better than everybody.”

“Wh-? She just likes my bed…”

“Likely story, Mullet!”

Keith groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, if you want her, go ahead. I’m going back to sleep…” Keith picked up the cat that was still circling his feet and plopped her down gently by Lance. Alba stared up at Lance before promptly trotting back to Keith and nuzzling his ankles.

Lance gave a loud, offended gasp and glared at Keith. “See?! You’re just toying with me and luring her back!”

“What?!” Keith returned the look, irritated, confused, and very very tired.

Lance tore away his dirty look to crouch down and reach out to Alba. “Oh come on, I’m way better than that hothead. Right, Alba?” Just before his hand got to indulge in her soft fur Alba snubbed him again, stalking down the hall like he didn’t exist. 

“Seriously dude, just go to bed… If you’re any louder you’ll get us both in trouble.” Keith muttered as he stepped back to shut the door.

“Oh yeah?! Well, maybe that’s what I want! Finally take you down a peg, Kei-!”

“Hey! Who’s there?”

Lance bit back a frightened yelp as he darted down the hallway, racing down corridors and back into his dorm room before he could be caught.

\----------

Shiro sighed as he washed the oil from his hands, his room holding an oddly cold air. Distracting himself with hoverbike repairs was only going to go so far from diffusing his boiling cauldron of conflicted emotions. As he turned out his bathroom, a familiar ball of fur greeted him silently from his bed. It was hard to consider than his bed considering how little he used it, until now at least.

He let out a heavy sigh and sat beside Alba, the cat quickly moving to lay in his lap. Shiro rubbed his fingers through her fur and laid back on the mattress, it felt uncomfortable, foreign even, like he was just crashing on someone’s couch for the night instead of the place he was supposed to be sleeping in all the time.

“Sorry, hands are still a little wet…” Alba purred regardless, kneading into his tank top and settling on his chest. Shiro eventually stilled his hands, content to let them cup her small body. She laid her head down, throat resting right over his chest to make her purrs mingle with the sound of his heartbeat. “He’s right...I don’t have anything left to prove… But, without this mission, I don’t have anything left, period.” Shiro tugged his sleeve back and stared down the stimulator strapped to his wrist. The pain was still dull in his muscles, as it had been for most of his tragically short life.

“Maybe this is for the best...Adam never did want to think about the fact that I’ll be dead before I’m 30, 40 if I’m lucky…” Shiro let a dry laugh fall from his throat. “Gives him time to move on before I go…” Alba let out a small, rumbling meow and stretched a paw out to lightly bat Shiro’s face. He took it as a comforting gesture and smiled, holding his hands behind her back before sitting up, the new position letting him cradle her and bury his hands into her soft fur. “At least I still have you, girl…”

Alba purred louder, not caring about the movement now that she was being pelted with affection. Shiro eventually stopped again, only giving small, lazy pets across her head with his thumb. “Do me a favor, Alba. I’m leaving for the mission pretty soon and...I know Adam won’t want to talk to me before that. Just...take care of him for me, okay? Even if it’s over I...I want him to be as happy as he can be. You can do that, right?”

Alba meowed cheerfully in response. Shiro smiled, tears pricking his tired eyes as he pulled Alba close, leaving a brief kiss on her tiny head. “Thank you, I knew I could count on you.”

“Merw”


	3. Legend of Alba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Shirogane reunites with an old friend.

It took longer than Shiro would like to admit to open the door. His one remaining hand trembled over the access panel and even when he managed to touch it his feet didn’t want to step inside. He didn’t want to know how many of his co-workers and friends had died in Sendak’s initial attack. He didn’t want to know who among them he didn’t give a good enough send off too all those years ago when he left for Kerberos. But, most importantly, he didn’t want to confirm his fear. He had to be avoiding them, he thought. He knew Shiro was on the team. It’s understandable he would want to at least collect himself before they inevitably had to talk. Or perhaps just try and avoid that moment altogether.

Shiro steadied his breathing and finally approached the memorial. He took his time surveying the names that, aside from recent tragedies, were all alphabetical. He could hesitate as long as he wanted then. His eyes fell to it sooner than he anticipated, however. It was low to the ground, the dim lights of the room making the gold plate shine to the point where it almost obstructed the name. Unfortunately, it didn’t do enough to make Shiro unsee the engraved letters. Adam W. 

Shiro’s vision grew blurry as water filled his eyes. He blinked back what he could, he couldn’t blubber like this before a debriefing. At least, that’s what he told himself. He really just didn’t want any others to walk in and see a man praised for his strength, crumble like a frail, dried out, flower. His legs shook but he kept himself upright, staring down at the nameplate. He couldn’t tear his eyes away if he tried.

“Adam...I’m so sorry…” It was all he could say, but it hardly encapsulated his regrets. He wished they hadn’t fought. He wished that the last time he saw his eyes hadn’t been so cold and full of pent up anger. He wished he could have been a better partner.

Then, clarity, or at least a step towards it. A small jingle caught Shiro’s ear. The familiar sound of shifting dog tags. Shiro turned away from the wall to the figure beside him. It sat patiently a few feet away, blinking slowly as if surveying Shiro over, trying to gauge if it was really him. “A-Alba??  Shiro wasn’t sure what to think. His grim internal outlook had assumed that she would have died by now, even without Earth under siege. His voice croaked as he shakily lowered himself to his knees. “Alba, it’s me. It’s Takashi…”

Alba mewed, walking briskly up to him and climbing into his lap without hesitation. Shiro felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he held her tight, only wishing he had both arms to cuddle her. Her fur was still as soft as ever, her purr every bit as soothing as he remembered. He attempted to lift her up with one arm, bracing her to his chest before he finally took notice of why something felt off about her.

“God, what have they been feeding you?” Shiro chuckled, she had plumped up significantly. Her belly barely avoided grazing the floor and she was clearly a bit slower as old age was beginning to encroach on her. Despite all that, she seemed happy. She was still energetic and spry enough to run around and, judging by the dust bunnies clouding her fur, still very much able to get into places most, if not all, of the Garrison staff could not.

Shiro persevered despite the burning feeling in his arm as he lifted her and rose back to his feet. Alba dug her claw securely in the collar of his uniform and purred against his shoulder, Iverson’s light chuckle finally pulling his attention away from her. “I thought you’d find her here. It’s one of the only places you have a good chance of finding her in nowadays.”

Shiro smiled, “She was always pretty elusive…”

“Beats me how a cat that size can still get into the ceiling on occasion but she’s a remarkable little thing. Although, we did have Adam’s plate moved so she could pay respects same as the rest of us.” Shiro hummed in agreement and lightly pecked her head, Iverson contemplating something in his head before he spoke again “...you can take her to the debriefing. If you want. She’s missed you, I can tell.”

Shiro’s face lit up a bit at that. He breathed out a thank you along with a relieved sigh as he followed Iverson out of the room, Alba still purring and tucked in his arm. It was then Shiro finally felt like he had come home.

\----------

Keith let out a long huff as he flopped onto the couch, with little to do until they had a solid plan to fight Sendak it was a good chance to relax. A small flash appeared in his periphery before the couch cushion dipped beside him. He turned his head and smiled at Kosmo, patting the wolves head as he settled on the couch. “Hey, buddy…”

Kosmo leaned into the pets before perking his ears at another presence behind Keith. Keith followed his eyes to the opposite arm of the couch. He tensed slightly at the pile of fur and the beady eyes that stared at him. How exactly did she get there without him noticing?

Alba crossed the couch to Keith without a single sound. “Hey, Alba… it’s been a while.” he smiled and scratched her chin, earning a small whine from Kosmo from the lack of attention. “Oh calm down, you,” Keith smirked and continued to pet Alba as she sat down in his lap.

Kosmo craned his head to sniff the cat, Alba staring down the twitching nose before promptly setting her paw on his snout. Kosmo froze entirely at the contact, not entirely sure what to do about this new acquaintance now. Alba eventually moved from Keith’s lap, sinking into Kosmo’s fluffy body with a purr. Kosmo sniffed the cat again and gently licked her face, making her meow softly in protest. She curled up on top of Kosmo and started grooming his wild fur, Keith smiling at the peaceful sight.

Lance entered the room, eyes locking onto Alba immediately. He casually wandered behind the couch, smiling at the two animals as they began to fall asleep together. “I still can’t believe she’s still around…”

“mh...it’s nice though, to see her again,” Keith muttered, stroking Alba’s fur a few more times

Lance kept his eyes trained on Alba, all these years and he had still never pet her. He carefully reached his arm out towards her. He was so close!

“mr!” Alba lifted her head up, the stare she gave Lance making him freeze up. Only mere inches away and Alba stood up and hopped down from the couch. Lance bit back a whine and slumped over the couch as Keith rolled his eyes and left before he got roped into comforting his disaster of a teammate.

\----------

Alba’s nose gently tapped Shiro’s new arm, her movement hesitant as she examined the new appendage. She flinched and leaned back when Shiro moved it to set it on the table of the meeting hall, his other hand coming down to scratch at Alba’s head. Having the large fuzzy blob of a cat in his lap was helping a lot as he took the stressful meeting in stride. Admiral Sanda was trying to convince them that she somehow knew more about an enemy he personally fought face to face.

“For the last time, giving up the lions isn’t an option,” Keith said sternly,  his hand balling into a fist under the table.

“And what do you expect to do with them? We can’t get you to the lions so how exactly are they supposed to-” Sanda gave an annoyed huff and turned to look at Shiro directly. “Does that cat really have to be in here? This is a serious discussion.”

It felt like his miniscule feelings of tranquility were being sucked out with a straw. Shiro’s fingers continued to trail the fluff of Alba’s face while he struggled to stay collected. “I’m sorry admiral but I don’t see your point.” Sanda only seemed to get more agitated at that.

“My point is that we are deciding the fate of this planet, meanwhile you’ve been sitting there petting the very cat that’s done nothing but take up space and slowly waste more of our supplies.”

“Admiral, calm down. We’re far off topic, Alba can stay if she likes.” Sam interjected in an attempt to sway the conversation back to a battle plan.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at Sanda, something he’d never done to his superiors in all his years in the military. “You never liked Alba much, did you, Sanda? I remember when she was just a kitten you were trying to find loopholes that would let you take her away. But it’s clear she’s done more for this cause than maybe even you. The people of the Garrison respect her. They care for her because she’s a small but significant part of why Earth is still worth trying to save. Surrendering to Sendak won’t do that. If a small cat like her can give people a reason to fight, five powerful weaponized ones can do the same.” Alba crawled onto the table, meowing as she sat at the front of the table, chest puffed and ears perked with pride. “Giving up the lions is not an option. That has been established. If you’re done interrupting, let’s figure out this plan.”

The cold, relentless gaze Alba gave Sanda from across the table was enough for the admiral to hold her tongue, the other officers looking up at her in unwavering admiration the decomposed into disgusted glares at Sanda at the fact that she dared to insult the Garrison’s treasured kitten. For all they knew, Alba was as great a leader as the human she clung to.

\----------

“Think she’ll like it?”

“Knowing her? She’ll think the control panel is more comfortable.” Shiro chuckled as Veronica finished fluffing the cat bed that had been slotted into a divot in the Atlas’ main control panel, it was a near unanimous vote to add it for her. The door behind them slid open as more the Atlas crew began to take up their stations for pre-flight diagnostics, Alba trotting it right beside them.

Shiro cooed at her and tapped the bed to draw her attention to it. Her eyes fixed on the soft mounds of plush fabric before she effortlessly leaped into the bed. She padded around the bed as she tested how it felt before starting to knead her claws into it with a soft purr.

“Aww, I think she likes it.” one of the officers chimed in, approaching the bed from the other side. Alba looked up at him and stretched her neck to sniff him. The officer offered his hand and, after a few tentative sniffs, Alba happily nuzzled her head into his palm.

Shiro smiled and leaned against the control panel. “She likes you, Curtis.”

Curtis drew his attention up to the captain, a shy blush heating up his cheeks. “It’s not a big deal. She likes everybody…”

Shiro shrugged as Alba continued to eagerly accept Curtis’s pets. “You’d be surprised how picky she can be.”

“I never got to see her all that much, even before the war. She’s turned into quite the legend.” Curtis chuckled as the overweight cat flopped over in the bed with a heavy thud. “Like captain, like cat? I guess?” Curtis said with a shrug and a sheepish grin. Shiro let out a small honest laugh as Curtis reluctantly slipped back into his seat, Alba settling into a curled up ball in the bed.

About halfway through the system check, the door opened again. “Hey, Shiro!” Lance poked his head into the control room. “Sam said he wanted to check your arm real quick before we leave.”

“Oh, thanks, Lance.” Shiro slipped past him after assuring the others he’d be back shortly.

Lance took the opportunity to step into the room and finally get a good look at the control room. Pretty swanky setup Shiro had but would it really kill them to give him a chair? How did a man like him stand the whole time??? Of course, the answer is always a blatant “He’s Takashi Shirogane, fuck you” but it didn’t stop Lance from thinking about it.

His eyes finally drifted to Alba, asleep and peaceful in her cozy cat bed. This could finally be his chance. Lance held his breath as he approached her, his outstretched hand trembling as he drew closer. Finally, his hand settled on her head, success!

Lance ran his hand down the length of her fluffy body, in awe of how soft her fur truly was. This was every bit as amazing as his entire teenage life had built up to. It only took almost dying in a space war to finally earn hi-! Lance’s body tensed, his free hand coming up to cover his mouth as he held back a scream. In his blissful daze, Lance had neglected to notice Alba wake up, turn her head.

And bite him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this headcanon so I decided to write a silly little thing. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
